This invention relates to brackets for attaching horizontal members to vertical members and particularly to brackets for attaching wood rails to steel fence posts of the type having a T-shaped cross section.
Solid steel fence posts having a T-shaped cross section have commonly been used for many years for supporting wire fence. Brackets are not generally available for fastening wood rails, boards placed end-to-end, to steel posts. Suitable clamps ought to be easily attached and to provide neat appearance. Although clamps have been devised for attaching horizontal members of scaffolds to vertical rectangular members or round members, these clamps are not adaptable for application to T-shaped posts.